


The storm

by Larry_love22



Series: Short finished stories [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Harry, Fluff, Hybrid Louis, M/M, Making Love, Mommy Louis, Nightmares, Parents Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Scared Edward, Scared Louis, Storms, Thunderstorms, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Harry, Wings, a little bit of smut, adorable edward, harry has wings, nothing too descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_love22/pseuds/Larry_love22
Summary: There is a huge storm outside and a scared Edward is searching comfort in his parents's bed.90%fluff10%smut





	The storm

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll like it :)  
> Feel free to leave a comment about what you liked and disliked. :>

_There is a huge storm outside and a scared Edward is searching comfort in his parents's bed._

**If you like my content, please consider buying me a coffee. Thank you for your support![](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/XLGVI1jk7) **

 

 

  
Louis and Harry were cuddling in their bed, enjoying each other's company, with Louis tucked up under Harry's wing. Wing that currently serves as a blanket, keeping him warm, safe and happy.

 

  
  
Louis's sleep was interrupted by the loud noises coming from outside, a very loud tunder woke him up with a gasp, looking desperately around the room, not knowing what was going on outside.

 

 

"Lou, babe, what's wrong? Are you OK?"  
Harry asked, concerned, waking up when he felt Louis move.

  
He rubbed his eyes and looked at his lover, seeing him frightened because of the storm going on outside.

 

 

Louis's only answer was a pleading look directed to his husband, asking to be held and Harry immediately did so. He moved so he was sitting with his back against the bed's headboard, wings around him, ready to encompass Louis. Moving his arms around his husband's curvy waist and pulling him into his arms, he hugged him close to his chest, feeling louis finally relax agains him and sneaking his arms around Harry's muscular back to hug him while he hid his face into his lover's neck, deeply breathing in his strong, musky scent.

 

 

They sat like that for a moment, the weather outside was getting worst, it was raining heavily and the wind was going crazy... the thunderstorm was unbelievable. The noises of the thunders were so loud and powerful and the bright lightening was scaring the poor boy, making him whimper, hiding his face so he couldn't see and holding tighter onto Harry who was whispering sweet nothings into his ear, trying to calm him down.

 

  
"Everything's fine, baby, I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you, my love" he said as he kissed Louis silky hair feeling Louis' cat ears twitch again his neck, hid into his hair.

 

 

"Baby, let me see your ears, where are they?" Harry cooed as he saw Louis blush and look up at him and really when did he get so lucky? His husband was the most beautiful creature, his blue eyes, puffed and a little red from the crying he did earlier, his sharp cheek bones, his little button nose, his sexy red lips and his lovely tan skin, his silky hair and his lovely cat ears twitching at every little noise, everything about him was perfect and Harry couldn't be more happy to call him his, he loved him with all his heart "you're so beautiful my darling, so pure, so innocent, so strong, you make me fall more in love with you every day..." he whispered into his ear, kissing his way down from it to his lips, feeling butterflies when their lips met in a sweet, full of love, kiss.  
"I love you, my Harry..." Louis said between kisses and Harry response was pulling him closer so Louis was straddling his lap, kissing him deeply, hands feeling every curve of Louis's back as if trying to memorise every curve, every part of his lover's oh so delightful body.

 

  
His hands slowly made their way down his back, to his plump butt, moaning into Louis mouth as he grabbed a handful of each part with his hands, really it seems like they were made for each other, his huge hands were definitely made for Louis's huge bum "Harry, please..." Louis begged for his lover to take action and make him his, for the second time that night and Harry did as he was told.

 

 

He took his time making love to Louis, covering him in kisses and memorising every part of his body as he focused on giving his lover pleasure, making him forget about the storm that was getting worst and worst.  
The noises from the storm could barely be heard in the room, by far overtaken by Louis loud moans and Harry's deep growls as they got lost into the pleasure, into each other.

 

 

They soon finished with a shout of each other's name, panting, trying to catch their breath as they snuggled together with Louis moving a little so he's lying half on Harry, with one leg thrown over Harry's, his head on his chest, tracing random patterns with his fingers on Harry's chest and torso, signing contented.

 

 

"Thank you... For always taking care of me, H..." Louis said as he kissed his chest just above where his heart was beating.

 

 

"Always, baby, taking care of you, making sure you're happy is my life purpose... "Harry responded, kissing Louis's forehead, moving his hand up and down his lover's back.

 

 

Caught up in the moment, they failed to hear the noises of the tiny feet rubbing agains the floor of their bedroom in rush to reach their bed.

 

  
"Mamma...Da'..." said a trembling voices from Harry's side of the bed.

 

They immediately searched for the owner of the voice, having to look down around the bed to be able to see their almost 2 years old son crying hugging his cat plushie tight to his chest as he tried to climb onto their bed but failed because it was too tall for him.

 

 

  
"Oh, baby!" Harry immediately picked him up and hugged him to his chest as Louis was rubbing his little back and giving him kisses to calm him down.

  
"Ma' " the tiny, crying boy reached for his mother with one hand while the other was holding tight onto one of his father's black wing.

 

  
"Kitten, why are crying?" Louis asked taking him into his arms and kissing away his tears "mommy's here baby, no need to cry, you're safe baby, mommy and daddy will protect you, won't let anything happen to you, my sweet boy...shhhh" Louis calmed his son does, holding him tight against his chest and kissing his head.

 

 

  
"I had a bad dream mommy...I get lost mommy and I try searchin for mommy an' daddy but not find! An' woke up but momma not there and noises mommy! And light! Was scared!" The boy said when he stopped crying and breathing normally making both Louis and Harry coo at him. He was so adorable, with curly hair, deep green eyes and dimples, he was an exact replica of his father and Louis couldn't be happier, honestly.

 

 

  
"Oh love, you had a nightmare, but everything is fine, sweetheart, we're here" Louis said "Do you want daddy to get you some milk with honey, love?" Harry asked kissing his little hand.

 

  
"Pweasee daddy, love daddy" Edward responded muzzling agains his mommy's neck feeling safe and warm but not letting go of his dad's hand.

 

 

 

"Daddy loves you too, I'll be back before you can blink" Harry got up from the bed and rushed to get the milk but not before asking Louis if he needed anything.

 

  
"Your daddy is something..." Louis said in awe as he looked at his husband, he's such a good father. He was distracted from his thoughts by a giggling boy "what are you giggling at, my silly boy?" He smiled down at his son who was looking right back at him, smiling with dimples and all, reaching up to Louis's hair and pulling a black feather from it.

 

  
"Look mommy! Daddy's!" He couldn't help but laugh at his sweet boy who was holding the feather tight in his little fist "Want mine to be like daddy's...So big" he pouted.

 

"Oh, love, your wings will grow with age, you'll see, soon enough they will be just as big as daddy's!" Louis said thinking about just how big his husband's wings were. They were huge! But then again, everything about Harry was huge... Louis should probably stop thinking about it while his son was in his lap, it's not very appropriate...

 

  
"Done!" Harry said as he carried two mugs of chamomile tea and a bottle of milk into the room.

 

 

  
With all the lightening illuminating the room from the outside, head a mess of curly hair, wings that were reaching the floor as he walked, fary skin... Louis couldn't help but think that he looked like an angel, his angel "Thank you, my angel" he kissed Harry on the lips before taking the bottle of milk to give it to his son, who immediately took it, thanked his father and started drinking his milk.

 

 

 

"You're very welcome" he said kissing both their foreheads as the lied together on the bed in the middle of the night. Soon enough they all fell asleep, with Edward sleeping on Harry's chest and Louis curled up next to him, leg thrown over one of Harry's, head resting along his son's on Harry's chest and arm around both Edward and Harry as Harry's right arm was protectively lying around Louis's back to keep him as close to him as possible, right wing extended so it was around Louis's back to keep him warm.  
Really, when did Harry get so damn lucky?  
With a last look at his little family, smiling to himself, Harry closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 

 

 

~~~~《♡》~~~~

 

 

 

"Daddy!! Wakey wakey! Momma done pancakes!!" Harry was awaken by a very excited boy jumping on the bed as if it was a trampoline.

  
He rubbed rubbed his eyes with his fists and when he opened them he was meet by a cute face very close to his own "Daddy awake!" Little Eddy said from where he was sitting now, on his father's naked torso, patting Harry's cheeks with chubby little hands as he leaned down to kiss his forehead as his father would do to him, making harry chuckle.

 

 

"Mornin' daddy!"

 

 

"Morning, darling..." Harry said in a raspy voice, kissing Edward's forehead before getting up from the bed with Edward in his arms, walking to the door. "Now, where is that gorgeous mother of yours?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

If you like my content, please consider buying me a coffee. Thank you for your support![](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/XLGVI1jk7)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave feedback. :))


End file.
